Nowadays, with rapid technology development, mobile terminals provide various additional functions such as text message transmitting and receiving functions, image photographing function, music reproduction function, digital broadcasting service function, E-mail service function, instant messenger service function, and short range wireless communication function in addition to an audio dedicated communication function. In order to provide various functions, the mobile terminal mounts a plurality of antennas. The mobile terminal may include, for example, a mobile communication antenna, a digital broadcasting receiving antenna, and a short range wireless communication antenna. When the antennas have a similar resonance frequency, a mutual interference phenomenon may occur.
Furthermore, as mobile communication technology develops, a data transmitting speed remarkably increases, and thus a fading phenomenon occurs, thereby deteriorating a reception performance.
The fading phenomenon is a phenomenon in which a reception performance is deteriorated because a receiving electric field is not constant due to multi-path noise of transmitted electric waves.
In order to solve a reception phenomenon deterioration problem due to such a fading phenomenon, mobile terminals including a diversity antenna increase. In a small-sized mobile terminal, a limitation exists in securing a physical distance between antennas for forming a diversity antenna. In a conventional mobile terminal, when a plurality of antennas that use the same or similar frequency band are mounted, a wireless communication performance of the mobile terminal may be deteriorated due to mutual interference between antennas.